


Fund Raiser

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The talent show was all Kutner's idea. Disregards 5x20 "Simple Explanations"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fund Raiser

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal

'Remind me to kill Kutner.'

'But if you kill Kutner then you have to go through the whole hiring process again,' Wilson reminded his disgruntled friend.

'Don't care,' House grumbled, 'Hate this monkey suit. And the noose is too tight.'

'It's called a tie, House. Now remind me again why you're killing Kutner?'

House slapped away Wilson's hands which were currently trying to tighten the tie around the diagnostician's neck.

'It was his dumb idea in the first place. Don't understand why I had to wear a suit though.'

'You know,' Wilson pointed out, 'You didn't have to accept when Kutner asked you to participate.'

'Cuddy threatened my job,' House grumped.

'You always rub it in her face that she can't fire you.'

House looked at Wilson silently for a moment then swore loudly. Wilson stifled a smile.

'Wipe that smirk off your face,' House grumbled at him, not more annoyed than before. Kutner stepped into the room, a bass guitar hanging on a strap over his shoulder.

'We're up!' he said excitedly.

House grumbled and went to pick up his electric guitar. He slung it over his shoulder and followed his fellow. Thirteen and Chase were waiting there as well, Chase also with a guitar and Thirteen holding drumsticks. Cuddy's voice could be heard from upon the make-shift stage that was really the lecturer's platform in one of the lecture halls.

'Welcome everybody to the first annual PPTH talent show fund raiser! To open up the show we have the Diagnosticians!'

'Inventive,' House muttered sarcastically.

Kutner ignored him as the four doctors walked onto the stage.


End file.
